


Together - MINSUNG DRABBLES

by purplpeopleater



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, collection, idk what to tag, if you dont why are you here, like literally only fluff, minsung - Freeform, oneshots, uhhh stan stray kids?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeopleater/pseuds/purplpeopleater
Summary: (previously entitled Nut Allergies)Just a load of my SKZ otp ship, Minsung





	1. Nut Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jisung the nut-loving squirrel is allergic to nuts, and Minho is having none of it.

“Idiot!” screamed Minho as he whacked the offender out of his boyfriend’s hand. 

Minho glared at the piece of carrot cake that was about to cause the death of his beloved. Jisung simply pouted at him. 

“Minhooooo,” Jisung drawled, shooting Minho his infamous ‘squirrel look’ he knew Minho couldn’t resist. “Carrot cake is too good not to be eaten!” 

“Well not if you have a freaking lethal nut allergy!” Minho snapped back.

“For your information, it’s not ‘lethal’. And second of all, my doctor said that if I ate more nuts in tiny portions it could potentially go away.” 

“The key word, Jisung, is ‘tiny’. This,” Minho pointed to the chunk of cake on the floor that was the size of half his head, “is not _tiny_.” 

Jisung groaned as he stomped away from the kitchen, plastic fork still in hand. 

“You never let me _live_.” He whined.

Minho’s grimace immediately dropped as he watched him stomp out the kitchen, angry expression replaced with one of fondness. He chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend’s cute- but dumb- behavior.

“Why do I love him again?” Minho sighed as he picked up another plastic fork to start eating the rest of the carrot cake.


	2. Havana Ooh Na AHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.
> 
> Minho was bored. 
> 
> It was Jisung's fault, really.

“Hmmmmmm,” sighed Minho as he leaned further back into his car seat. 

“Hmm?” Jisung hummed in response, not turning away from the road in front of him.

“How much longer are you gonna drive around to nowhere? I’m getting bored. I could be playing with my cats right now, but instead I’m stuck here making sure your ass doesn’t crash.” Minho whined, licking a lollipop he seemingly pulled out of thin air.

Jisung chuckled at his childish boyfriend. “I’ve told you like, seven billion times now. I’m getting practice cause’ I only got my licence last month.” 

Minho groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance. He looked around the empty highway, void of cars and trees. No one came through this highway, for it was all the way on the other side of town. The farmer’s area. The only thing you could drive to was miles and miles of wheat and corn. 

“This is all so _unnecessary._ ”

“So is your whining! We both aren’t solving problems.” 

“Well if we just went back home, then I wouldn’t be whining! Two problems solved right there! Yet you seem all so insistent on making me _suffer_. What kind of boyfriend are you?” 

“A bad one,” 

“Damn right,” Minho muttered.

Jisung rolled his eyes. He dared to take his hand off the wheel to gesture to the dashboard.

“Turn on the radio if you’re so bored.”

Minho’s eyes lit up as he took in the suggestion, the most excited he’s been this whole trip. He leaned forward in his seat to start fiddling with the dials of the car. The radio crackled to life and the buzz of the static flooded their senses. 

“ _-elcome to Station one-o-nine! Your one stop destinations for the biggest hits and catchiest tunes of today!” The radio host announced in a booming voice. “Say, Charlie, how bout’ we play this week’s chart topper-_ ”

“Turn right in one mile.” The robotic voice of the GPS cut of the enthusiast voice. 

Minho groaned. 

“Jisung! You’re lack of navigational perception made me miss the song!”

“Well it’s not my-”

“SHUSH!”

The radio fizzled before a tune started playing. 

“ _Ooooh, Havana ooh na-na,_ ”

Minho then suddenly jumped up and screamed loudly. 

Panic immediately filled Jisung. His hands and feet fumbled on the wheel and pedals. _STOP!_ His mind screamed. His feet slammed on the brake and his hands flung the steering wheel to sling the car into the shoulder. The bumps on the road sent vibrations tingling down his scared stiff spine, making him shiver in fright. The car jerked to a halt, making both of the riders jump. 

It was after his heart rate went down to a moderately normal speed, Jisung realized that there wasn’t a car nor a person in sight. No metal, no wood, nothing he could’ve possible crashed into. 

“What the actual _fuck_ Minho!” Jisung screeched through clenched teeth, huffing to catch his breath. 

He turned to see the person in question practically unfazed, body rolling to the song and wildly singing.

“OH, BUT MY HEART IS IN HAVANA! THERE’S SOMETHING BOUT HIS MANNERS! HAVANA OOH NA-NA!” 

Minho tuned to look at him, the widest smile gracing his lips.

“THIS SHIT MY JAM!” Minho screamed and continued bopping. 

Jisung looked at him in disbelief. His eye twitch and his jaw slung back. 

“Y-you just,” Jisung started, “you, you ABSOLUTE BUFFOON! I GOT A FREAKING HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT OH MY FREAKING GOD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!”

“Does this mean we can go home now?”

“MINHO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'm back with more minsung because I'm absolute trash yayayay
> 
> Hit me with requests if you want! Cause god knows I'm un-creative :)
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback!


	3. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho breaks up with Jisung. 
> 
> (Don't worry it's a lot more fluffy than you think ksksk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no spoilers in this chapter due to the fact that I, myself, have not seen endgame yet. 
> 
> Also language but it's super fluffy.
> 
> Like cotton candy fluffy

“We’re breaking up”

Jisung still had a sly shit-eating grin on his smug face.

“I’m not fucking joking, Jisung, we are over.” Minho tried to say with a straight face. 

“Holy crap Minho you’re so dramatic.” Jisung wheezed.

“Well fucking excuse me, YOU’RE not the one with the boyfriend who, a. ditched his boyfriend to go see Endgame with his friends, and b. Just spoiled it for said boyfriend.”

“I thought you saw it with Chan and Changbin! You said you were going to!” Jisung tried to defend himself. 

“And I also said we couldn’t go cause they had to go to the studio because YOU called them in, asshole!” Minho turned away from his now ex boyfriend to look out the window.

Jisung, his laughter dying down, stood up from the bean bag he was so comfortably sitting on to make his way to the pouty dancer. He came up behind Minho and wrapped his slightly muscular arms around Minho’s waist. Sighing, he rested his head on Minho’s shoulder, fluffy hair rubbing into Minho’s cheek.

Jisung knew Minho was a softie for a back hug.

“How about,” Jisung whispered into Minho’s ear, “we go see it together, right now.”

Minho snorted. “That seems an awful lot like a date.”

“Why is that a bad thing?”

“Sorry, I don’t go out with my exes.” Minho’s sarcastic words contradicted his actions of nuzzling his cheek further into Jisungs fluffy head. 

Jisung pulled away and hit him playfully. “This reminds of that time in Endgame when Black Widow was-”

“OHMYGOD SHUT THE FUCK UP JISUNG I AM GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who hasn't written anything in half a year?? ME yayayayayyayayayyayaa
> 
> Uh my keyboard is slowly breaking and my patience is thinning and my sleep is depriving and my brain is dying so please excuse this terrible 10 minute drabble I wrote that are loosely inspired by my personal struggles of trying to avoid endgame spoilers from all the bitches in my school :D


End file.
